


About a Tie

by Ultra_chrome



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra_chrome/pseuds/Ultra_chrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This happened just before Odds. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About a Tie

**Author's Note:**

> For dS April fools.

Fraser was staring at his neck. Not just glancing down there, which he did a lot, but totally staring.   
  
“Fraser.”  
  
Huh, no answer. Ray tried again.  
  
“Fraser!” Nothing. Not even a twitch.  
  
“FRAY ZER!!” Ray practically yelled it this time and finally, the guy looked up.   
  
“I’m sorry, Ray. What were you saying?”  
“Nothing. Why are you staring at my neck. You get bitten by a vampire and now you’re turning into a bloodsucker, or what?”  
  
Fraser blushed. Ray thought that was a pretty good sign that Fraser had maybe been thinking about sucking on his neck, after all. Things were definitely looking promising here.  
  
Fraser cleared his throat, rubbed his eyebrow and then shuffled his feet a little as he looked at the floor. It made it pretty obvious to Ray that the words that followed were pulled out of Fraser’s hat.  
  
“No, Ray. I believe if that were the case, I wouldn’t be standing here in broad daylight speaking with you. I was actually quite…mesmerised by your tie.”  
  
“It’s cool, huh?” Ray pulled the bottom of it out and held it up, admiring it.  
  
“Not unless by cool you mean hideous.”  
  
“What do you mean, hideous?” Ray dropped the tie like it was hot.  
  
“Ugly, repulsive, unsightly, dreadful. Do you need more synonyms, Ray?”  
  
“I know what hideous means, you freak.”  
  
“Then why did you…”  
  
Ray cut him off. “I meant what’s wrong with it?”  
  
“Apart from it being hideous?”  
  
Okay, now Fraser was just being difficult. “You know what I mean, Fraser. Don’t yank my chain.”  
  
“Well, Ray it very closely resembles the skin on the upper thigh of a giraffe, for a start. Add that to the fact that it’s a poor match for your shirt and the sloppy manner in which you tied it and the whole effect is really quite atrocious.”  
  
That floored Ray. What happened to Mr Polite? The guy who couldn’t bring himself to say a nasty word to anyone had just stood there and canned his tie. And the way Ray dressed. That was not buddies.   
  
Or maybe it was. Ray ran a finger around his collar, tugging lightly at the tie to test his theory.  
  
Oh yeah, there it was. Fraser’s tongue had come out and licked his bottom lip and his eyes were glued to Ray’s neck again. Ray decided to forgive the poor guy for his outburst, maybe even give him a little something to think about for later.  
  
He threw an arm around Fraser’s shoulder. “So, how do you know what a giraffe’s upper thigh looks like anyway?”  
  
Just as Fraser opened his mouth to answer, Lt. Welsh opened the door to his office. “Vecchio! All wired and ready to play some poker?”

 


End file.
